


it's not his fault

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Other, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Tommy sits on the island, and reflects. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshot book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo &; TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	it's not his fault

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : so..... exiledinnit huh how we feelin (not me on a spree of tommy and tubbo content)  
> I'm kinda late to the exiledinnit party with this one, but let's pretend im not.....  
> online school is kinda ✨killing✨ me so updates might be a little late rn, sorry :( I have 2 requests halfway written tho so thats nice !  
> sorry if this is rlly incoherent or sucky  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 748

They say that the sky rains when something sad happens because it's crying.  
  
If that was true, then Tommy supposed he was glad at least that someone, something cared enough about his feelings to grieve for him. There was Ghostbur, of course, sweet, innocent Ghostbur, but Tommy didn't think that the phantom truly understood the gravity of the situation. In some ways, Tommy was envious of the ghost. He was happy, always carefree and smiling. He didn't have to carry the burden of trauma that war had given all of them, didn't feel the heartbreaking grief that Tommy felt being exiled from Manberg by his best friend.

Tubbo.

His best friend.

His brother.

Someone he'd thought he could trust.

Tommy laughed bitterly, sitting in the rain on the grass of the island. He'd been mad at first, had screamed and cursed at everyone, because he was angry. After all he had done for this country, how could they just tell him to leave? How could they just banish him from the country that he'd given so much for, sacrificed everything for? Tubbo's voice rang out in his mind :

"You're a liability, Tommy."

  
A liability? Was that all he was to his friend? He was just another kid who caused trouble to him, until Tubbo had exiled him on Dream's orders of all reasons, exiled him like it was nothing.

  
But that was it, wasn't it? That was how the world worked. It was cruel, unfair. That was how it went. No point wasting his energy on anger when that would do nothing anyways. The raindrops fell on the blond's hair, dampening it with wet patches, sliding down onto his cheeks and mixing with the tears that fell from his bright blue eyes.

  
No matter how many times he told himself there was no reason being sad, no reason to cry or grieve, he still felt the heartache. It had happened before, hadn't it? (Schlatt and Wilbur) But Tubbo wasn't Schlatt. Tommy had known Schlatt was up to no good from the start of the election. But Tubbo- he was his friend ------ it was supposed to be them against the world-

  
Choked sobs come from the blond boy curled into a ball. Tubbo wasn't Schlatt. Tommy wasn't Wilbur.

Tubbo wasn't Schlatt. Schlatt just wanted power for himself. Tubbo wanted peace for Manberg. And that Tommy understood. His brother was sick of war, sick of bloodshed, of fighting ---- who wasn't? They were kids, traumatized by relentless war and battles. Tubbo didn't want to fight Dream ----- he had always been a peacemaker, but was that really worth exiling Tommy, his brother, his best friend?

"Dream, please escort Tommy out of my country."

  
Tommy wasn't Wilbur. Wilbur had valued his country, his nation, the nation he'd built---- his L'manberg, his unfinished symphony above all else. And Tommy could understand, could sympathize. But that was the thing that drove him to madness, drove him off the cliffs of sanity. In the very end, his passionate love for his country had been the very thing that led to his demise. Tommy's first priority had never been L'manberg ---- it was his friends, his family. Everything he did, everytime he fought, it was for his family first, country second.

  
That wasn't how Tubbo thought, apparently.

  
It had been a choice for Tubbo ----- his best friend, or his nation.

Tommy realized he didn't blame his best friend for his choice.

  
Logically, it was the best thing to do. It was Tommy's fault, all of this could've been avoided of Tommy hadn't burned George's house down. Logically, he didn't blame Tubbo. He still thought of the brunette as his best friend. But the human side of him was still hurting, still wanted to blame Tubbo, to scream and curse and cry.  
That's how people are.

  
Maybe if he went back in time, he could've fixed it, stopped himself from burning down George's house.

  
Too late now.

  
"Tommy? Are you ok?" Ghostbur's concerned voice rang out from next to him, the transculent spirit floating next to Tommy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." The blond responds with a smile, getting up from his spot.

  
Too late now.

  
Maybe in an alternate universe this had never happened.  
Maybe in an alternate universe Tommy had been lucky, and Tubbo had agreed with him, and he wasn't exiled.  
But then there would be bloodshed.  
Would that really have been the best outcome?  
Whatever happened, Tommy knew that it wasn't Tubbo's fault.

Tubbo was still his best friend.


End file.
